Underground Railroad
Underground Railroad is the first map by RisingSun2013. It takes place in an unground subway in New York City, U.S. It has no specific date, but it takes place in 2013. The map later returns in the second Call of Duty: Undead Warfare DLC pack, Nightmare. Summary The map features weapons that are commonly used by law enforcment, on the black market, and available for civilian use. There are 5 perks featured, all acessible from the Der Wunderfizz machine. The zombies look mostly like the civilian zombies from Green Run, Five, Shangri-La, Moon, and other maps with civilians. It will take place in an underground subway, with 5 stations. It is kind of Mob of the Dead-themed, with the coffin Mystery Box, the unknown announcer, the lock instead of a teddy bear, etc. A subway train is available to use to go around the map. You can go on the tracks without riding the train, but you risk getting run over. Zombies can jump in from the back door of the train, so you should have someone watch that. When they chase after the train, they run as if they were running after the bus in Green Run. Layout Station 1 Most of the stations look about the same. The only real difference is the weapons & stuff in them. You start in front of some benches, facing the train. Behind you, a little ways behind the benches, is a staircase that acts as a Zombie Barrier. To your right & left are 2 more barriers. Available Items *M14 (500)-To the left of the staircase barrier. *Double-Barreled Shotgun (500)-On a pole holding up the subway, to your right when spawning. *Der Wunderfizz Spawn Point-To the left of the barrier that's on your left when spawning. Only accessible after turning on the power, once it moves there. *Mystery Box Spawn Point-To the right of the barrier on your right when spawning. Train The train is accessible from the start of the game. It can take you to new stations. When it is stopped at a station, zombies can climb through the back door and come out of it to attack you. They can also do this when it's moving with someone in it, to attack the person or people in it. It has three "cars". You can move in between them through the doorways, as can zombies. Available Weapons *Mossberg 590A1 (1,000)-On the ceiling of the back car. The Tracks The tracks can be accessed whenever the train isn't at the station you're at. You risk getting run over by the train when you are on them, but it's the only way to get to other stations besides using the train. The only thing of interest you can find on the tracks is a suitcase for the musical easter egg, but there are no guns or anything on them. Station 2 The second station is accessible by running to it on the tracks or using the train to get to it, as is all other stations, except when spawning at them. It looks like the other stations, but has different weapons available. Available Items *Skorpion (900)-On the poll to the right side of the room, when entering the station. *Mystery Box Spawn Point-To the left of the staircase barrier when entering the station. *Der Wunderfizz Spawn Point-To the right of the barrier on the left when entering the station. Station 3 The available items here are: *M4 Carbine (1000)-To the left of the staircase barrier when entering the station. *Der Wunderfizz Spawn Point-Behind the benches when entering the station. *Mystery Box Spawn Point-To the right of the staircase barrier. Always spawns here first. Station 4 The available items here are: *MP5 (1300)-To the left of the barrier on the right when entering the station. *Power Switch-To the left of the staircase barrier. *Der Wunderfizz Spawn Point-To the right of the barrier on the left when entering the station. Always spawns here first. *Mystery Box Spawn Point-Behind the benches when entering the station. Station 5 This is the last station. Available Items *AKS-74u (1200)-To the right of the barrier on the left when entering the station. *Pack-a-Punch-Behind the benches when first entering the station. *Der Wunderfizz Spawn Point-To the right of the staircase barrier. *Mystery Box Spawn Point-To the left of the staircase barrier. Weapons Starting Weapons *2 M67 Grenades (4 max, 2 per round) *Knife *M1911 Wall Weapons Shotguns *Mossberg 590A1 (1,000) *Double-Barreled Shotgun (500) Assault Rifles *M4 Carbine (1,000) *M14 (500) *AKS-74u (1,200) Sub Machine Guns *MP5 (1,300) *Skorpion (900) These weapons are also available from the box. Mystery Box Weapons Assault Rifles *AK-47 *HK416 Sub Machine Guns *Uzi *P90 Sniper Rifles *R700 *Dragunov Light Machine Guns *RPD *M249 Rifles *M1 Carbine Shotguns *M1014 *Remington 870 Pistols *G17 *Golden Desert Eagle **Platinum Desert Eagle (available every October; replaces the Gold Desert Eagle) *USP with Dual Wield Tactical Grenades *M84 Stun Grenade Specials *X26 Taser *Defibrilator Wonder Weapons *Ray Gun Mark II *Storm PSR *Matryoshka Dolls Explosives *RPG-7 Easter Eggs The musical easter egg of the map is Crazy Train by Ozzy Osbourne. You must find 3 suitcases around the map, one of which is located on the tracks. There are no other easter eggs. Easter Egg Song: Perks All perks must be gotten from the Der Wunderfizz machine. The perks available are: *Juggernog *Who's Who *Double Tap Root Beer I *Mule Kick *Vulture Aid You can only have 4 perks at a time. Powerups *Max Ammo *Insta-kill *Double Points *Nuke *Meat (Grief Only) *Fire Sale *Bonfire Sale (only after round 20) Game Modes The game modes available are: *Grief *TranZit *Cage Match In Grief & Cage Match, the train is not available, so you must travel from station-to-station on foot. Enemies *Civilian Zombies *Creepy Crawlers/Gas Zombies Pack-a-Punch You are able to Pack-a-Punch guns, grenades, equipment-most of the weaponry you have can be upgraded. When using the machine, a menu will pop up asking what you want to Pack-a-Punch. This can be distracting, but is worth it. It costs 5,000 to upgrade any weapon you have of your choice, each. Trophies Bronze *For Those About to Rock-Activate the musical easter egg for the first time. *Broke My Rusty Cage-Win a match of Cage Match. *Defender-Kill 20 zombies that are inside the train, while inside it. *We've Got a Runner-Kill 50 zombies with the X26 in one game. Secret *You Got a Little Revive!-Revive someone with the Defibrilator. Silver *Packed Up-Pack-a-Punch one of each type of weapon (gun, grenade, equipment, melee, etc.). Gallery NY Subway.jpg|Original image. Trivia/Notes *This is RisingSun2013's first map. *It does not have a major easter egg. *The Ray Gun is replaced with the Ray Gun Mark II. *Despite originally being a Special, the Storm PSR is a Wonder Weapon. *There are no actual perk machines in the map, just the ones you get from the Der Wunderfizz machine. Credit to Chestnut808 for adding the original picture to the template. Navigation Category:Maps Category:RisingSun2013 Category:Call of Duty: Undead Warfare Zombies Maps